Love is not a Disease
by 8itch
Summary: Eragon and Murtagh finally found each other years later, and Eragon expected a brother. But now, he seems to not be able to control his feelings... Rated M for later chapters! c: Please review! I'd like to know what you think of it.
1. Chapter 1

"Love is not a Disease~"

_**Murtagh x Eragon**_

Murtagh and Eragon had eventually found each other again after Murtagh left. They were both ecstatic, and had decided to live in their own house together, with Thorn and Saphira, too. They didn't really see each other much; Eragon was adventurous and Murtagh preferred to stay at home...

One day, Eragon came home early from one of his adventures and landed Saphira in the wide meadow that covered their tiny hut. _"Why did you want to land, Little One?..."_ Saphira inquired, a bit irritated at her master's command to disorder their schedule. "I've decided to take a break early today. I kind of want to dedicate most of my day to Tag." Eragon answered, unsure of the reason behind his actions. _"...Okay." _Saphira went off to find Thorn, hoping the ruby dragon would fufill her needs for excitement and adventure at least.

Eragon walked in the hut and upstairs, knocking lightly on Murtagh's door, then entering without waiting for an answer. He found Murtagh sitting on a poorly made wooden bench, staring out the window, the sunlight making his green eyes vivid, and his dark hair look sleek. In his hand was a cup of hot tea with a mint leaf in it. Eragon had never taken the time to study Murtagh, but for a good fifteen seconds that Murtagh didn't know he was there, he did. And now that he had, something sparked in him...

His heart skipped a beat...A red hot blush creeped up his neck and went into his face, all the way up to his elf-like ears...A tingle threatened to grow, all over his body...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

Eragon went outside, staring at the beautiful meadow around him. Finally calming down, he decided he might as well stay home, seeing as Saphira was having a good enough time with Thorn.

He went back inside and made himself a freshly brewed cup of tea. Sitting at the table, he began to think what had come over him just a few minutes ago. The feelings were similar to the ones he'd felt when he'd first seen Arya. "No!..." Eragon whispered to himself, realizing what it was. He wasn't angry at himself, just very. Shocked.

_Murtagh would never approve of this...We're like brothers..._ He thought. He put both elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands, debating what he was going to do.

"Maybe...Maybe I should confront him..." He thought out loud. "No...He'd...Never approve...He'd leave, or throw me out..."

After a while, Eragon decided to leave it be, and see if the feelings persisted. He convinced himself that they would not, but still, he was not exactly sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the day aged, Eragon realized that he had been right; the feelings had persisted. He could not stop his heart from fluttering when he heard Murtagh's voice upstairs, singing a sweet tune, or even just hearing him walk, fearing yet hoping that he would come down the stairs.

Saphira had been noticing his changes in his mood, and had wondered. _Little One, you are acting so very strange..._ She had interrupted his thoughts once. "No Saphira. I'm fine, just a bit tired." He had replied, and tried his best to exaggerate his faked exhaustion. Eragon was not sure his trick had fooled her, but she said nothing and went on her way.

Just as Eragon was sitting at the table, practicing his Elven writing, his mind cleared of Murtagh, he heard footsteps down the stairs.

His heart fluttered again.

"Eragon? You didn't go back out adventuring?" Murtagh's voice was that of a low violin note, when the player pulled the string ever so slowly, and so very perfectly.

"No, brother...I...Started feeling quite ill, and decided that maybe practicing my writing for a bit would help..." Murtagh had simply shrugged, and Eragon thought he caught a hint of...What was that?...Admiration...Eragon wasn't sure. He assured himself it nothing, even though he was sure he felt a hand brush over his back as Murtagh passed.


End file.
